


great limbs gone to chaos

by softestlesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlesbian/pseuds/softestlesbian
Summary: In the middle of the night, Lucius approaches Narcissa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logorrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logorrhea/gifts).



> i apologize for this being so terribly short, but it was a single moment that i had in my mind and i liked it a lot once it was finished. i hope you like it!

“Are you staying here over Christmas break?”

Narcissa jumps when she hears that, turning around. She’s in the cleanest section of the Owlery; all of the birds leave her alone, which is exactly how she likes it. “I think I am,” she tells Lucius, folding her hands in front of her. “I was thinking of traveling but Bella’s asked me to stay.” 

Lucius steps toward her. Even like this he’s imposing; she’s not frightened of him, she’s not frightened of anyone, but she can see why he’s revered and feared among the halls. 

She raises an eyebrow, cool. “What is it that you want from me?” 

“Come to Hogsmeade with me,” he tells her, reaching out a hand. Everything he does is deliberate and measured. Narcissa can’t imagine spending that much time thinking about each of her actions -- but then, of course she can. Of  _ course _ she can. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” she tells him, not taking his hand. Not yet. 

“On Christmas,” he amends. “I’ll buy you some sweets, how about that?” 

Despite herself, she feels her cheeks heat up. She looks down, pressing her lips together so that she doesn’t let her smile show. “Are you trying to bribe me, Malfoy?” she asks. 

He laughs. The sound startles her. In all her years of knowing him, she does not think she’s ever heard him laugh without malice behind it. “I’m trying to court you, actually,” he tells her. 

_ Court _ her. It’s the sort of word they use in Muggle romance novels, the kind of word her mum used to use to describe everything from holding hands to fucking your husband. A sanitized version of what it is that she wants -- though she doesn’t let on. 

“I’ll meet you after breakfast,” she tells him, finally taking his hand. He kisses her fingertips, looking her over. 

Without another word, she walks past him. Her heels click on the stone. She does not look back.


End file.
